hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Boingo The Bunny
Boingo (also known as Boingo the Bunny, the Goody Bandit, and Boingo Bunny) is the primary antagonist in Hoodwinked! and one of the secondary villains in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil. His henchmen are a ski team known as the Evil Ski Team. Boingo's main minion is Dolph, the toughest ski team member. Boingo and his cronies live in the cave mountains and they used to travel in Boingo's cable car. Biography and Personality In the first movie, we first see Boingo as a friendly, cute, and innocent little bunny who is one of Red's woodland friends. However, near the film's climax, Boingo betrays Red and is revealed to be the infamous Goody Bandit and resides in a cave lair with his ski team, who serve as his henchmen (with Dolph, one of the ski team members, as Boingo's apprentice). It turns out that the bunny tricked Red into believing he's her friend as stated when he told Red, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!". In the same film, it is also shown that Boingo really loves carrot crumpets. ''Hoodwinked! 's bicycle]]In ''Hoodwinked!, Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he's still working for the Muffin Man, but the rabbit says that someone stole all the recipes last night and now he doesn't have a job anymore. Red tells Boingo that she's really sorry about that and asks him if he's still running the cable car. Boingo says that he is, but it's "nothing like eating goodies all day". So Red gives Boingo a carrot crumpet to cheer him up, and then the rabbit happily hops away into the woods with his special treat. Throughout the movie, Boingo interacts with the other main characters (Granny, Wolf, Twitchy, and the Woodsman) and told some of them about the Goody Bandit, a mysterious bandit that steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, Det. Nicky Flippers told Granny, Wolf, Twitchy, and the Woodsman that the real bandit was with Red when she fell, knew a shortcut to Granny's cottage, was with Granny at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, and when the Woodsman's schnitzel truck's tires were stolen. The bandit is revealed to be Boingo. In Boingo's cave lair, Dolph, one of Boingo's evil accomplices, is worried that the cops might find them, but Boingo tells his right-hand man to forget about the cops because they've got everything they need in the lair. But Dolph fears that Granny (whom he calls "The Old Lady") is still alive and will be back. Boingo, annoyed, tells Dolph that he's done "dancing for the man"; the Muffin Man, and Granny, and that they can both take a hike. Red, who was hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo is really the Goody Bandit. Boingo also says that he is never gonna answer to anyone ever again, and bursts out laughing evilly. After a conversation, Red tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but they both seem to be evenly matched. Boingo gains the upper hand and defeats Red because of his long ears (which he can also use as hands or to block someone trying to punch him). Boingo then orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck which is now a bulldozer (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris instead). Red tells Boingo that he's crazy, and Boingo replies, "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!" Boingo then starts singing "Top of the Woods" and concludes the big finish with, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!", while pointing at a tied-up Red (her mouth was also covered and tied up by Dolph). Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and the Woodsman see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his minions (after taking on Dolph, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear and tells Granny that Red is "going for ride" and that there aren't any brakes on the cable car. The evil rabbit then sets the cable car off on the zip lines and cackles evilly. So Granny gets on a bike, defeats Boingo's cronies, and runs over Boingo's head. Granny proceeds to let go of the bike and jump onto the cable car, and saves Red by having her climb up on her red hood. They then jump onto one of the zip lines, and the cable car falls off when Granny pulls the "Emergency" lever, and the cable car falls into the river and explodes. However, Boingo and his henchmen are right on their tail and Boingo shouts out to them, "End of the line, ladies!" and laughs evilly. So, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and his men. Suddenly, Boingo spots the police and he and his minions are sent zooming into a van. Chief Grizzly then closes the doors; however, before the van drives off, Twitchy tells Boingo to "say 'Parcheesi!'" and takes his picture. Then Boingo starts banging on the doors while screaming, "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!" As Red and Granny land safely after flying in the air, everyone comes and congratulates the ladies. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil ]] In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, Boingo is locked up tight in the London Bridge Asylum. Red (who is now slightly older), Wolf, and Twitchy head there to ask the bunny rabbit who the witch is and where they can find Granny Puckett. Boingo didn't answer much of their questions, but thanks to Twitchy, they found a clue in his cell. Boingo did tell them that the witch was there and left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo after that, and it it also unknown what happened to his ski team. Fighting Style Boingo is shown to be a skilled fighter, as revealed in his fights with Red and Wolf in the first movie. He can also use his ears to pick stuff up or to block himself if anyone attempts to punch (or kick) him. Trivia *When Boingo hops around, his feet make little chattery noises. *At first, Boingo appeared to be a supporting protagonist in Hoodwinked!. However, near the climax, Boingo is revealed to be the Goody Bandit, thus making him the villain (that also made him a false protagonist). *His appearance referenced the 1991 film Silence of the Lambs when Boingo first appeared in Hoodwinked Too! He creepily said, "Hello Clarice" not to Red but an actual person walkin by. He also was locked up tight at a mental asylum and helps Red a little by answering a few questions just like Hannibal but didn't have the iconic half-mask Gallery Evil bunny boingo hoodwinked.jpg Boingo.png Hoodwinked boingo.jpg Hoodwinked boingo hat.jpg|Boingo pretending to pull himself out of a hat Hoodwinked 1 boingo granny.jpg|Boingo asking Granny for her autograph at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition Boingo bunny rabbit.jpg Boingo bunny hoodwinked 2005.jpg Hoodwinked boingo red fall.jpg|Boingo pretending to panic as Red starts to fall off of his cable car Hoodwinked boingo wolf twitchy shortcut.jpg|Boingo with Wolf and Twitchy Hoodwinked boingo granny.jpg|Boingo looking at his list when Granny spots him Hoodwinked boingo woodsman evil grin.jpg|Boingo grinning evilly as the Woodsman is panicking when he sees that his tires have been stolen Boingo silhouette.jpg Hoodwinked-boingo-laugh.jpg|Boingo laughing evilly Hoodwinked.jpg|Boingo preparing to fight Red in his lair Hoodwinked boingo you hit like a girl.jpg|Boingo telling Red that she "hits like a girl" Boingo the bunny.jpg Hoodwinked boingo evil glare.png|Boingo glaring evilly at Red Hoodwinked boingo evil.jpg Boingo hoodwinked evil empire.jpg Boingo the bunny top of the woods.jpg Hoodwinked boingo youve been hoodwinked baby.jpg|Boingo telling Red that she's been hoodwinked and pointing at her Hoodwinked_boingo_top_of_the_woods.jpg|Boingo and the Evil Ski Team during the big finish of "Top of the Woods" Red_tied_up_boingo_cable_car_hoodwinked_11.jpg Hoodwinked boingo vs wolf.jpg|Boingo beating up Wolf (who was disguised as a building inspector) and knocking his glasses off Hoodwinked boingo match.jpg|Boingo lighting a match to a rope attached to his cable car filled with sticks of dynamite, in which Red is in and tied and gagged Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters